Wolf Spirit
by HopeBeyondImagination0
Summary: Vikings and Dragons have been at war for 300 years, Hiccup a runt born into the world as a wolf learning to survive and hide his darkest secret. He's a Wolfblood. Another version of How to Train Your Dragon with a twist, Hiccup's more than just a human, he's a Wolfblood!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys its Hope. Sorry I haven't started the tv series yet. I just wanted to know whether in the show Hiccup should be a humagon (I thought of something! If it's not original then I will continue thinking of ideas for what he should be called) half-dragon-half-human sort of thing. Or whether I should just continue on from the first fic. Anyway… I've had this idea in my head for AGES now. Just was to lazy and thought it was a terrible idea for a fic… it's a crossover between CBBC's Wolfblood and DreamWorks' How To Train Your Dragon. PLEASE tell me what you think of this fic and whether I continue this. The first chapter is a preview and from the second chapter onwards will start from the first movie. Sorry this author's note's is so long. All rights to the respective owners. And LET US BEGIN!**

* * *

Ever since Hiccup could remember, he wasn't the same as everyone else. He was different. To be frank he didn't even think he was human. From a young age, Hiccup could do some of the weirdest things, not that anyone knew that he could anyway. Well besides from Gothi, the village elder. She knew everything, you couldn't hide anything from her, it was impossible.

Hiccup could change his nails to turn to claws, or his teeth to fangs, he could grow a tail, and make ears poke out through his hair. He could even turn his eyes a golden-yellow to threaten people around him when he was agitated. Not like he did it anyway people would think he was a freak. That he was in league with the dragons. But he could. If he wanted to. He was afraid, what if someone found out, he was certain, no doubt about it, they would kill him on the spot, without a thought in mind. It wasn't like he was much use to anyone anyway. He couldn't lift a weapon to save himself. He couldn't fight. The only thing he could do was run, And boy was he good at that. He was the fastest on the island, he was sure it wasn't natural how fast he could go. Hiccup was alright at stealth, well when he wasn't bumping into people and knocking items off tables and breaking them (Gothi said it was the overwhelming scents and loud noises, she was helping him train his powers).

But tonight was different. It was a full moon. Not any different from the others, but tonight was special. Gothi, the village elder had warned him about tonight. Tonight was the first night of his full transformation. He was 14. According to Gothi this was around the age wolfbloods transformed, Gothi knew when it was time. His mother was a wolfblood. Gothi had suspected that Hiccup would inherit the genes from Valka; she was the only one who knew her secret. Gothi was never wrong, as the village elder she had a connection to the earth; she could speak to the spirits of elders passed on.

Hiccup was shaking, not from the cold of night, but from the fear of his father returning. His father had gone to the great hall to celebrate something about dragon killing ,not that he was listening anyway. In all honesty Hiccup didn't know what they did up there, he didn't want to know either. He only went there for dinner. If he even in the mood to eat in the first place. He was pacing. It was almost dark. Dusk. He knew the moon would rise soon and the longer he paced, the more frightened he became.

After pacing and muttering to himself semi-helpful words and phrases like "no need to be frightened," "it going to be alright," and, "no one's going to find out." It was time to leave. Hiccup swiftly grabbed his vest from the chair it had been resting on, threw it roughly around his shoulders, jumping out the window, landing skilfully on the soft grass below. Leaving at night had become a regular thing for him. Whether it was to stay at Gothi's, or to run to the forge and chat with his godfather or 'uncle' Gobber.

From his position, Hiccup carefully looked around him checking there were no villages around. Seeing none as they were probably 'partying' with his father or doing something elsewhere, he jumped up, and ran towards the edge of the forest. Spotting the moon slightly risen above the horizon, he ran quicker, past the forest fringe* before slowing to a walk to admire the undergrowth.

"Seriously werewolves exist! I saw one the other night! It was awesome!" Tuffnut's voice echoed throughout the forest to an alarmed Hiccup who had frozen on the spot in shock and fear. A groan was herd next, 'probably from Astrid,' thought Hiccup.

"Werewolves don't exist you muttonhead!" Astrid's voice followed, the sound of skin meeting skin echoed after.

"Actually, no one really knows-"started Fishlegs, before being swiftly cut off by another voice. Snotlout's.

"Blah, blah, blah! No one cares Fishlegs."

"Hey hold on there, let Fishlegs finish." Ruffnut. Tuffnut's twin's voice called out next.

"Thank you as I-"

"On with it already!"

"-Ok, ok. Hold your horses. As I was saying, no one really knows if werewolves exist. Some say they are murderous beasts. Loki's failed experiment. Others say they are human during the day walking around villages like a regular person, but on a full moon they change, turning into a monster!"

"Ooooh." Voices reply in unison.

"That's just a load of yak dung!" Cried Astrid

"Hey!"

"Don't encourage them Fishlegs! Honestly!"

Hiccup, who had frozen on the spot, had finally shaken of his shock and was now panicking. Not helping his transformation. It was making it worse. His nails were lengthening, changing his short stubby nails –which he had shortened by his constant stress, and biting habit- into more claw like features. His teeth grew longer turning them more canine by the second. His ears started to poke through his long auburn hair. His tail started to sprout out top of his leather pants, And last of all his eyes were turning a shade more golden.

As the voices grew slightly louder, Hiccup did the only thing he could do. He ran. Wind whistling in his ears as he ran at supernatural speeds.

The voices grew fainter as the forest grew louder. Owls squawked startled awake at the sound of Hiccup's footsteps running past in panic, but, alas they didn't fly away. No creature did. They were used to this strange humanoid boy running through the forest. They knew he wasn't completely human. He was different. Instead of hunting and scaring the poor critters, he sort of, befriended them, in his own weird and unique way. With the constant dragon attacks it was the only thing that kept him sane. That along with Gothi, and Gobber.

The friendliest of creatures were the wolves. He had befriended the resident wolf pack when he had run out of the village in his half-wolf, hybrid form, crying. The wolves, who were already naturally curious about the boy, had become more intrigued every time the boy entered the forest. Noticing how afraid he was and the tears running down his pale cheeks, how his scent smelt similar to the other wolves, the elder of the pack had went out to comfort the young cub. With his strange abilities, he was able to communicate with the wolves. Hiccup had eventually calmed down and with a promise to return he left before he was noticed missing, turned and ran back to the village.

Wolves ran beside him thinking it was a fun game, not understanding why the cub was so afraid, or why the boy was out there in the first place.

Hiccup didn't know how long he ran for. He didn't even know where he was, but at the exact moment, he couldn't care any less, he just wanted to be away from the nosey teens.

Reaching a clearing in the woods, Hiccup fell onto his knees panting, finally satisfied at the distance between him and the others. The two wolves that were running with him and padded up to him and laid casually beside him, like nothing had happened at all.

"Thanks" he muttered.

Petting the two wolves beside him he had named Luna and Convel. 'Luna,' a female wolf he had seen on a full moon once when he was 12 and had been by his side ever since, and 'Convel,' a male, who had protected him from an angry Deadly Nadder, earning him the name 'Convel' meaning 'Wolf Warrior' in Celtic. The two wolves had given Hiccup his own 'pack' name 'Weylyn' meaning 'The Son of The Wolf' in Celtic, which he had researched from a book given to him for his 10th birthday from Gothi.

The moon had risen further into the sky, hanging just above the ocean. Hiccup could feel blood pumping throughout his body. Looking down he held out his arm in front of him. He could see black veins flowing to his fingertips. Startled by this change, he yelped, jumping landing on his back against the hard ground (which had to be the only spot in the clearing not to be covered in grass), and startling the two resting wolves, beside him.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's normal. It's fine" muttering, Hiccup sat up. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself, or the wolves.

Alarmed, the wolves sniffed and growled in worry, rest long forgotten. The black veins spread up Hiccup's neck. Hiccup didn't know what to feel like. He felt weird, but at the same time he felt calm. Safe. He didn't understand it.

Hearing the whimpers of his wolf friends, he smiled reassuringly. Blocking out the wolves and the sound of nature, Hiccup concentrated on the feeling, letting it grow, and spread throughout his body like Gothi told him to.

The feeling had passed. Hiccup looked around. Everything was higher up off the ground. Everything was _that_ much clearer, everything was sharper. Brighter. As a wolfblood he wasn't colour blind like thought, he could see in full colour, scoffing at the stupid idiots who thought of that. He could see the finest of details, the bark on the trees, the individual pieces of dirt on the ground. He wasn't truly sure if wolves were colour blind, he hadn't asked as he felt asking would be rude, insensitive and he wasn't sure if they would understand d him, but he was pretty sure they weren't.

Hiccup could hear the pitter patter, of his paws padding along the dirt ground. It was strange, but surprisingly, not scary. He looked around till his eyes fell onto Luna and Convel, who had moved away to stand next to a large tree nearby when he had changed and were staring curiously at him. Smiling wolfish (no pun intended) he bobbed his head, beckoning them over. Looking around again, he saw no ripped clothes on the ground. He was sure they would be on the ground, and he wasn't wearing them, he'd have to figure that out later, for now he could care less, ne had energy to burn.

Huffing, Convel begged him and Luna to follow. Hiccup followed without hesitance behind Convel.

Walking out through the edge of the forest. Hiccup stopped and admired the view. It was amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, indescribable, picturesque. Hiccup didn't have the words to express the land's beauty. They were standing in some sort of cove. Mountains and trees surrounded the lake, in an arc on one side, while a section flowed into the ocean. The moon, now high up in the sky, reflected silver lines on the silent lake, apart from a few ripples the water was still. A light breeze blew around through the trees rustling the wolves' fur as the clouds part.

Máni ***** **1** was glowing, enchanting the area with her beauty and magic. Creatures arrived around the lake worshipping her as she vivified the cove.

Standing on the stone cliff, raised above the lake, he looked towards his wolf friends grinning in their wolfish ways. Convel howled up at the moon, following in sync with Luna. The two wolves looked towards Hiccup, egging him on. Giving in, he followed his instincts walking forward, he howled, letting the sound rip from his throat felt amazing. He smiled at the two before howling in unison.

Feeling pumped, he playfully nipped Convel on the rump before lolling his tongue out, gave a cheeky grin and ran back into the forest. Luna and Convel look at each other before chasing after Hiccup.

* * *

* To be on the outside edge, or the farthest away from the centre.

*1 The Norse god of the moon, I know that Máni is actually a guy, but I've always thought that the moon was a woman so… for this story Máni shall be a girl.

* * *

 **OMG this took me SOOO long. I was watching Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire (which was on tv) while writing this. Did you like this sort of pre-sequel chapter, sort of introducing the story If you guys want me to continue. From chapter two onwards will be HTTYD. Luna and Convel might not be in the story much, they're just extras OCs. Tell me what you think so far! If you haven't seen Wolfblood I highly recommend it. I know I don't have very much dialog but I didn't really need it. Well until next time…**

 **Edit – ugh, I decided to edit this, I'm going through my stories and editing, hope you guys like the changes! Well I've FINALLY found a way to start the first chapter! Wish me luck writing that next!**

 **-Hope logging off!**


	2. I Hit a Night Fury!

**HEEEYYY IT'S HOPE! I'm sooo glad you guys liked Wolf Spirit so far. Now this is my first time doing this so please don't hold back any suggestions, ideas or constructive criticism. Sorry I haven't been updating, it's been like… 2 years… yea… anyway… I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup had always been different. It's been that way since he was born.

The only person who understood was taken away before the age of one.

Then he found Gothi, and he wasn't so scared anymore, not so alone.

But, he still felt alone, not even Gothi, who gave her best, who tried her everything, could fully understand. Not even the wolves, his only friends, could understand what he was going through, how helpless. How scared. How very alone he was.

How it felt to be different from everyone else. How it felt to be looked down upon, the chief's son, who could do nothing right. A disaster. A mistake.

Pushed aside, ignored like a bad smell. Not quite invisible, still there, only needed when the blame was pushed around.

Gobber, the uncle he never had, had given him a job at the forge as an apprentice. Finally he felt he could do something other than help out Gothi, not that he minded of course, he loved Gothi dearly, he just needed someone else he could talk to, who'd understand just that a little bit more.

Fishlegs would talk when no one was around, when no one could see him. They didn't talk much, hardly anything at all, but they bonded none the less, quietly over the love of knowledge and the few books kept on Berk (which wasn't many). Vikings tended to kill more than read, brawn over brains – Reading was generally frowned upon.

Berk. Twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.

The village? In a word, sturdy, and it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. There is fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.

The only problem is the pests.

Hiccup opened the front door, spying a dragon that landed on a nearby roof.

You see, most places have mice, or mosquitoes. Berk has

"Dragons."

Hiccup breathes, slamming the door shut, just as a Monstrous Nightmare spewed fire at the hut, he was starting to feel uneasy due to the amount fire being casually thrown about.

Waiting a few minutes, Hiccup shoved the door open, spreading out his senses; he looked around the area, smelling nothing, he rushed through the door, ignoring all the burning houses, and Vikings fighting with dragons. He didn't like fire that much and thinking about it made the uneasiness worse, even though he was slowly getting over that fear. Gothi had said it was normal for a Wolfblood to fear fire, it was a natural instinct, and that it took his mother a while to get over her fear too, but that instinct would never leave completely.

Hiccup dodged Vikings and buildings alike as he ran towards his destination, the forge.

"Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!" Yelled a buff man, as he grabbed the small boy by the cuff of his collar with his meaty hand, before sighing and dropping him back on the ground in clear disappointment.

The wolf-child winced as the large viking garbbed the nearest object (a wooden cart, luckily not him), and threw it at a dragon, knocking it out of mid-air.

Shaking his head, he continued on his journey to the forge, continuing to dodge everyone and everything in his path.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Gobber's remark, thinking sarcastically, 'love you to Gobber' before replying,

"What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm Waaaay to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this!" Hiccup gestured towards his (skinny) body.

This time Gobber rolls his eyes.

"Well, they need toothpicks don't they?"

Hiccup huffed, ignoring Gobber, and grabbed his apron from the hook it was sitting on.

He leaned out the window watching the teens, carrying buckets of water to put out fires, 'I would be doing that to' he thought 'but, I'm nowhere near ready to go _that_ close to the fire, not to mention he was scrawny, but he still thought it would be cool to have a job like that.' Hiccup stilled as he felt Gobber's hook, catch his shirt and drag him away from the window.

"Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I have to make my mark!" Hiccup ranted, even though his fear of fire, the desire to explore and go out was drowning out the mild fear of fire.

"Oh, you've made _plenty_ of marks. All in the wrong places!"

Hiccup groaned, he needed to do something! He was going crazy in here! Adrenalin was pumping through his body; the fighting throughout the village was driving his need for action crazy! He needed to get out!

"Please, two minutes. I-I'll kill a dragon. My life will get _infinitely_ better. I might even get a date!"

He needed to get out! He was feeling claustrophobic in the heat. The smell of smoke and the small size of the forge wasn't helping, it was almost – if not worse – than being inside during the day of a full moon.

"You can't lift a hammer,"

'Well he could, but that would be suspicious'. Thought Hiccup

"You can't swing an axe,"

'He didn't really like axes all that much, too bulky'.

"You can't even throw one of these!" Yelled Gobber, snatching a bola seemingly out of nowhere and throwing it out the forge window, hitting a Gronkle on the full, and sending it crashing to the ground.

Hiccup smiled lightly at that. Yes he could. He ran into the back room and dragged out his new invention.

"Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me!"

He smiled, patting the machine gently on the side, accidently activating the trigger. The device opens, firing at the Viking next in line for a weapon.

Gobber turns, "See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!"

"Mild calibration issue…"

Gobber sighs, rubbing his forehead in frustration with his good hand.

"Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop"

Gobber waves his hook around, gesturing to Hiccup

"This."

"B-but, you just pointed to all of me!" Hiccup protested hoping he wasn't going into this conversation all over again.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!"

'That would be nice', thought Hiccup.

"Ohhhh…"

"Ohhhh, yes." replies Hiccup, pointing at Gobber in defiance.

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw… Viking-ness… contained. There will be consequences!"

Hiccup raised his arms gesturing to himself, as he argued with Gobber.

'More like wolf-ness, and a very dangerous game indeed'. Hiccup corrects in his mind.

Gothi had given him a stern lecture multiple times to be careful and not let the wolf out. Be one with the wolf, yes, don't shut it away. Work with it, be in harmony with it, but do not show anything on the outside - No glowing eyes when he feels strong emotions, no matter what!

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Hiccup scoffed under his breath. He sighed, grabbing a sword, making an effort of dragging the sword over to the grinder. The sword was heavy, yes, but not that bad. He was getting better at controlling his strength. Still getting stronger, but at the same time keeping his strength in check. No one would pay attention to a Viking who could barely lift a sword, after all most Vikings were more brawn than brains.

An explosion sounds, startling nearby Vikings.

"Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!"

'Yes! A chance! He couldn't take this any longer!' Hiccup screamed in his head.

"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."

He nodded, biting his lip to stop him smiling.

As soon as he was out of sight, Hiccup dropped the sharpened sword on the counter, and dragged the bolas launcher out the door and up the hill, ignoring all the yelling as he passed.

"Yea, I know! Be right back!"

'Not'.

He pulled open the catapult, dragging the string back and aimed towards the sky.

"Come on, come on. Gimmie something to shoot at, Gimmie something to shoot at."

He knew it was coming; it came this time most nights. The Night Fury.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, spotting the shadow. Bull-ya! Being a Wolfblood certainly had its advantages.

He heard the shriek as the Night Fury aimed for the watch tower. It fires, lighting up the area. Hiccup shoots.

Hiccup smiles. He hit it! He watched as the dragon screeched and fell from the sky, landing somewhere on the opposite side of the island.

"Oh, I hit it! Yes! I hit it! Did anybody see that?!"

A Monstrous Nightmare climbs up the cliff, smelling the air.

'Darn it, it could smell him. The wolf.'

It advances, crushing the launcher in the process. Hiccup sighs in disappointment since he had worked so hard on the launcher.

His mind blanks.

"Except for you…"

Hiccup screams, running down the hill.

Spying a torch pole, he ran behind it sensing the dragon approach. Hesitant. It fires at the pole, setting it alight. The only thing he could come up with was 'Why was it made from wood again?'

Stoick punches the Nightmare in the head, it tries to fire, dropping a few droplets of faming liquid instead.

"You're all out."

Stoick punches the dragon. It dodges, flying away.

The torch pole collapses from flames, the torch rolls down the village, allowing Deadly Nadders to escape. Hiccup Winced.

"Sorry. Dad."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE! FINALLY! I'm going at my own pace (school and such) so I'll update when I can. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Constructive criticism is welcomed you know. Till next time!**

 **-Hope!**

 **P.S. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile. If you're unable to do that then please write a review with your reference.**

 **Edit: 9/10/2018 – Changed POV to Third Person (well tried)**


	3. Missing Dragon

**HEEEEYYY! IT'S HOPE! How's it going folks? Thankyou Sooo much for the reviews, I love being able to improve and get feedback for my work I'm constantly going back and rereading and fixing up things. I'll try and update whenever possible! Anyway here's chapter Two!**

* * *

"Sorry, Dad." Hiccup sighs. "But I hit a Night Fury!"

Stoick grunts, grabbing Hiccup by the neck and dragging him towards the hut at the top of the hill, the chief's hut.

"Come on. It's not like the last few times, Dad I promise. I mean, I really hit it! You guys were all busy and I had a very clear shot, I mean very. It was shot down just of Raven Point! Let's go and get a search party out there, before it—"

"STOP! Just… Stop. Every time you walk outside, disaster follows."

Hiccup looks down in disappointment.

"Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have and _entire_ village to feed!"

Hiccup flinches, glaring at the ground, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding don't cha think?"

Hiccup laughed nervously, everyone was looking at him. Again. A few rubbed their stomachs selfconsciously, their wives glaring not so discreetly at the boy.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon, and I just a have to… kill it… you know? It's who I am Dad."

The Chief sighs rubbing his hand over his face, before looking to the sky, as if praying for strength and replying.

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer, is not one of them. Get back to the house."

Stoick looks towards his long time friend, Gobber pointing a finger from him to Hiccup. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

'Gee thanks dad. I love you to.' States Hiccup sarcastically in his mind.

Gobber sighs, walking up to the small boy, shaking his head in disappointment. He didn't understand.

The teens all laugh as they walked by. Astrid and Fishlegs being the only two not saying anything, the latter sending him a sad look. It was only because of his size he didn't get bullied like Hiccup.

"Quite the performance."

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly before. That helped!"

"Thank you, Thank you. I was trying," sighs Hiccup, slightly sarcastic before grumbling, "I really did hit one…"

Hiccup didn't really know who he was trying to convince more, Gobber or him. He knew that he hit one! No one listened, he didn't think he missed, but did he?

"Sure Hiccup."

Hiccup at least thought Gobber would understand. Gothi would. Gothi _always_ did

"He never listens. Ever."

"Well it runs in the family." He snorts, finding it funny that even though both father and son denied it they were both as stubborn as each other.

"Yea. And when it does, it's always with this… disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."

Hiccup puffs out his chest, raising his arms.

"Excuse me, Barmaid! I'm afraid you've bought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms." 'A regular human to boot.' "Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this here is a walking fish bone!" 'A walking monster.' Hiccup finishes in his head.

"Now you're thinking about this _all_ wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside he can't stand.

Hiccup stares at Gobber unblinkingly.

"Thank you so much for summing that up."

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

'If only it was that easy, if only you knew.' Thought Hiccup 'One of my greatest wishes was to be able to share my secret with someone and for them to not freak out. Someone who could understand me. Someone just as good as Gothi.'

"I just want to be one of you guys. A Viking." 'Not a freak. Not a monster.' The chiefs' son adds silently, trying to wonder if things would be different if he hadn't been a wolf.

Hiccup sighs, glumly opening and closing the door in front of him as he walked in. it was stone cold, no fire, no warmth of the hearth, of home. The boy strode over to table, pulled out a chair and sat down resting his head on the cold, wooden table, his foot tapping the floor impatiently as his mind began to go into overdrive about the dragon, wondering what happened to it.

Hiccup groaned throwing his head back in boredom, hating having a short-attention-span as he couldn't concentrate on _anything._

Getting up from the chair, he burst through the back door, determination filling him. 'I could do this. I'll find the dragon myself, I won't be Hiccup the Useless anymore.' He decides.

* * *

Growing agitated as he crossed off another area on his map. He felt twitchy, annoyed.

"Uggh, the gods must hate me! Some people lose their knife, or their mug, sometimes even their swords. But no, not me. I manage to lose an entire stinkin' dragon. Can't even be a freak properly and sense the damn thing out!"

Hiccup reached out and whacked the nearest thing in front of him, which happened to be a branch that nearly whacked him in the face if he hadn't trusted his instincts and dodged. Hiccup stopped and looked around. The tree was snapped in half, like something large had ploughed through the area. Large. Destruction. Dragon.

He could feel his excitement growing with every step.

'Yes!'

The ground was ripped up in places a large trench like shape dug into the ground, the trees broken and snapped. He could sense something up ahead, something large.

Smiling in relief, the boy quickly ran forward brandishing his dagger from his pocket and jumping over the large rock the beast was hiding behind.

It was pitch black in colour, covered almost head to toe in scales, with ropes binding it to the ground. It was almost beautiful. Hiccup felt saddened for a moment that such a free creature had lost its freedom and was lying dead on the ground. He paused for a second, remembering all the destruction they bought. All the Vikings they killed, all the homes they destroyed, he thought. All the food raided. It was a monster, only good for causing death and destruction.

"Yes! I did it! I finally did it! This is gonna fix everything. Well almost everything. But still!"

He paused. He could hear something. A heartbeat. Breathing. It wasn't dead. Unconscious. But not dead. The wolf-child walked up towards the dragon's chest, where its heart resides. He raised his dagger in his hand, poised for the kill, his heart beating loudly in his chest. It stared at him coldly, it knew what the child was and that he was there to kill it.

Hiccup tried to look away, but he couldn't, there was something drawing him to his eyes, even on the brink of death there was something like… curiosity hidden in the depths. Hiccup felt confusion float to the surface.

The chief's son took a deep breath, trying to fill myself with adrenaline.

"I'm going to kill you dragon, I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking!"

It sounded fake. False, like the boy was trying to convince myself more than the dragon lying helplessly on the ground.

"I'm a Viking!"

This time he didn't know who he was trying to convince him, or the dragon. It was a monster. But then… so was he. It caused destruction. But so did he. Hiccup reasoned in his mind. It sighed, closing its eye and laying down its head, accepting defeat. The Viking boy wavered. Did he really want to do this? He asked himself. They were in many ways… alike. Both wanted freedom, they were both viewed as monsters, only they didn't know Hiccup was a monster. Yet.

Hiccup sighed, dropping his hand in defeat. Eyes closing in sadness that he couldn't put himself up to kill the animal.

"I did this." Hiccup sighed 'I took away his freedom.'

He looked towards the dragon and his dagger. The least he could do was free it… right?

He ran over, falling onto his knees, snatching the nearest piece of rope and started cutting.

Snick-snick-snick-snick-snatch.

Snick-snick-snick-snick-snatch.

Snick-snick-snick-snick-snatch.

The dragon leaps up from the ground pinning the now frightened wolf-child against a large rock nearby. His heartbeat quickened in panic, he could feel his breath coming in short pants. He thought he was going to die.

The chief's son looked up into it's large green eyes, He could feel its hatred radiating around his body, Could feel its warm breath on his fear shaken face as it took in air. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the hard rock below him.

'Maybe it was better if I died.' Thought Hiccup 'No one would miss me, probably only Gothi, maybe Gobber. My father probably wouldn't care. Maybe he would throw a party, the village certainly would. I was an outcast. Useless. I was a monster, nobody could love me.'

Hiccup felt his body fill with sadness and loss as he thought about the village. 'Only Gothi'

It took a deep breath, and let out a _screech_. Hiccup's ears throbbed. His head blurred in agony. It was so loud. So high pitched. Hiccup staggered forward as he stood up, not realizing the dragon was gone, his vision was spinning, and he felt dizzy, nauseous. He touched a shaking hand to his ear. It was wet, blood.

* * *

 **Evil I know. But rest assured a chapter will be coming soon. This will follow a similar course to cannon HTTYD, but will not be the same. Hiccup views Gothi as his grandmother, and tells her everything. She will find out about Toothless, when Hiccup tells her in the next chapter is with some help from you guys. Hiccup will be meeting up with Gothi next chapter, but when he will tell her of Toothless, well I'll need some help. I've set up a poll on my profile page for you guys to vote when Gothi finds out. Do know that she knows EVERYTHING! Any way… till next time!**

 **-Hope!**

 **Edited:** **9** **/** **10** **/2018 – Point of View changed to third person** **(tried to).**


	4. Arguments and Magic

**HELLO! Feeling REALLY hyperactive right now… so I decided to continue on… Please don't forget to vote! (If you can't find the poll, it's on my profile and is the tiny writing at the top of the page that says: Poll: When Will Hiccup Tell Gothi of Toothless? Vote Now!) If you find that, PM me or write a review! Anyho~ ON WITH IT!**

* * *

The first thing Hiccup recognised when he woke up was the pounding in his head, the ringing in his ears. He clamped his hands against his ears, trying desperately to block the sound. Pulling his hands away he recognised the crusty colour and smell of dry blood. Now he remembered. He went looking for the Night Fury. Let it go. Got screamed at. Passed out.

Woof!

The disoriented boy looked up, it was dusk, Luna and Convel were standing in front of him, worried expressions on their faces. he smiled tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"I'm ok." Hiccup croaked, clearing his throat at the roughness.

Looking around he could see the broken bolas lying innocently on the ground. He could hear the gentle padding of Convel's paws as he paced, trying to gain the wolf-child's attention.

"I can't come and play now Convel. I have to go home. Sorry Buddy."

Covel huffed, sticking his nose in the dirt. Hiccup slowly raised himself up from the ground, the ringing in his ears were slowly fading, still there, a distraction, but a distant distraction. He knelt upon the ground, hands and knees keeping him steady, allowing nature to aid him as he transformed into his wolf.

Hiccup padded along the forest floor, relaxing as he took in all the scents of nature and nearby animals, the sounds of the forest waking up. It was peaceful. Beautiful. There was only one time where the forest was so loud, so in tranquil. He smiled. The old owl blinked down at them. Amicable. She hooted, giving a gently nod of the head. A small breeze flittered through the trees rustling their fur. Moon flowers started to bloom in the light of their mistress, Máni*, never in full bloom unless it was a full moon.

Hiccup sighed sadly as the trio reached the edge of the forest. Transforming back he gave the pair of wolves a quick hug and said his good byes, wishing desperately that he could stay with them longer. The wolves looked back humming sadly as he left. Soon they turned and padded back into the woods after their friend was long out of sight.

Hiccup opened the door slowly, hoping to try and sneak in, but caught the scent of his father through the gap in the door.

"Hiccup." Stoick started, not looking up from where he was poking the fire.

"Dad… I ah, I have to speak to you. "

"I need to speak to you to son."

Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes tightly. The chief stopped poking the fire and turned around, standing up from the bench, placing the metal rod on a hook and moving over to the table to sit.

"I've decided I don't want to – I think it's time you learn to, fight dragons. Fight dragons." The pair chorsed

"What?"

' _Fight_ dragons I don't _want_ to _fight_ dragons.' Thought Hiccup in panic.

"You go first." Stoick replies first.

"No, it's ok, you go first."

Stoick takes a deep breath, standing up from the table he was sitting at.

"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Wait what? Did Gobber put you up to this?" Asked Hiccup suspiciously

Hiccup's father shuffled nervously around on his feet, wondering why it was so hard to get through to his son.

"I knew it. I don't want to do dragon training."

The chief cleared his voice in discomfort.

"You'll need this." Stoick grabbed a nearby axe of the wall, tossing it to Hiccup. He reacted, grabbing it mid-air and quickly dropping it, glancing quickly towards Stoick to see if he had seen the reflex. He didn't. Hiccup let out a silent sigh of relief, quickly continuing on with the argument.

"Didn't you _hear_ me? I don't want to fight dragons!"

"Oh come on, yes you do, it's all you talk about."

"Ok, I'll rephrase. I. Can't. Kill. Dragons."

"You will kill dragons, son."

"No. I pretty sure I won't."

"It's time Hiccup."

'Time for what.' Asked Hiccup sarcastically. 'You've never listened to me in the past. You listen to Gobber, but not your own son.'

"Do you even _listen_ to me!?"

"This is serious son." Stoick slammed his fist down on the table. The table shook, a small crack appearing in the wood. He was losing his patience.

"When you carry this axe. You carry _all_ of us. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. Think like us. No more of all…"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. 'I don't _want_ to think like them. I'll end up brainless. Brawns instead of brains. Hit first, ask questions later.' He thought as the chief gestured towards his scrawny body.

"This…"

The boy stared at his father in disbelief.

"You just gestured to all of me. You're just as bad as Gobber." Hiccup replied

Stoick shifted uncomfortably.

"Deal?"

"Deal? It's feeling _very_ one-sided. That isn't a deal."

" _Deal!_ "

Hiccup groaned.

"Fine. Deal… whatever."

Stoick nods, satisfied.

'Satisfied with what?' Thought Hiccup.

He clears his throat, opening the front door. "Well. Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll be here…"

He closes the door.

"Drowning in my own sorrows. Yay… Fun…" Finishes Hiccup, muttering the final words, half sarcastic.

* * *

"Gothi?" Hiccup asks, climbing to the top of the ladder, where her hut resided on a mountain.

She peaks around the corner, waving her hand at the boy to come in.

 _Good Morning Child._

"Morning"

Gothi had her long grey hair braided down to her waist. Many said she looked gorgeous when she was in her prime. Long chestnut hair, warm grey eyes, kind heart. Nothing much had changed then, really. She never talked. People said she had made an oath, a promise never to speak. She never did, but Hiccup could still understand her, he never fully understood why.

Hiccup first met Gothi when he was a first-born, she helped deliver him as a baby. Kinda scary. The first time he remembered meeting her was when he was five, chasing around a chicken that had escaped its coop, and was wreaking havoc in the village. He had tripped over on the stone paths, scraping his knee. Gothi had seen and had ran as fast as she could, dragging the child to her house. He had been terribly confused at first, slightly annoyed he had been distracted from the chicken.

It had turned out that Wolfbloods heal fast, incredibly so and she didn't want anyone to see and question what had happened. So Gothi had patched him up, gave him an excuse to use on his father, and a promise to come see her again the following day. The chicken in the meantime had been caught and taken back to its rightful place.

He returned the next day and ever since then he had always visited the old lady, whenever he could.

 _Mind getting an old lady a cup of tea?_

Hiccup sighed, a smile tugging at his lips as he turned towards the small room out the back. Grabbing a cup from the table, He sprinkled a few crumpled tea leaves into the bottom. Taking hold of the boiling water from above the fire, he poured it into the cup. He then sat the metal bucket back on to the fire, stirred the cup a few times before taking out the leaves with a spoon and throwing them into the fire.

Hiccup handed the cup back to Gothi before taking a seat in front of her crouched form.

The room was decorated in fancy swirls of writing; elaborate carvings and art pieces, many unlit candles littering the otherwise bare room.

Gothi was teaching the wolf-child healing, how to speak to spirits and overall knowledge sacred to elders. He had protested when she first began to teach him, but she told him that she had taught his mother and that the magic of my wolf allowed me to learn such magicks.

 _What's on your mind, young one?_

"Nothing to worry about Gothi." He replied.

He tried to smile reassuringly, but was overall unsure who he was trying to convince.

She frowned, giving him a stern look, of course she knew, she always did.

 _I heard what happened last night._

Hiccup sighed, half hoping that this conversation would never come up.

"Sometimes I just wish I was normal, no wolf, no powers, nothing. Ordinary." He admited

Gothi sent the boy a sharp look, whacking him on the head with her staff, the teeth, strung to the staff, rattling with every move.

"OW!"

 _Your mother asked the same question you know._

He looked up, curiosity burning in his emerald eyes.

 _What you don't see, is the beauty, the magicks._

"What beauty?" 'I'm a monster. Nothing special.'

She glared at him, whacking him on the head harder. She had heard him.

 _Look around you. What do you see? What do you feel?_

Hiccup sighed, scrunching his eyebrows together as he tried to concentrate on something around him _anything_.

He huffed giving up after a moment of concentration. "Nothing, it's stupid."

She wacks him. Again.

 _Try again. Concentrate, let yourself flow free, free your heart, your mind, your soul. Peace. Be at one with nature, with magick._

Hiccup nodded. Taking a slow breath he reached out his out stretched hand and gently lowering it upon the sacred wood.

 _Feel the earth under you. Feel the wind over you. Feel the grass, the clouds, the sky .You are part of everything. You ARE nature._ *2

Hiccup breathed in. 'Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.' He repeated over, and over, before faling silent. He felt calm. At peace and suddenly he could see everything. He could feel everything. He could _smell_ everything. It was beautiful. He could feel the wind flowing through the air, could see the ocean waves as they rolled, breaking as they reached the land. He could taste the sea breeze as it wafted past. He could see all the animals in the forest sleeping. The old owl sitting on her perch. The wolves curled up in their dens. He could see the Night Fury, hanging from a tree, sleeping, in a cove.

His eyes flew open and he took a deep breath.

 _What did you see?_

The boy jumped, forgetting she was there. He smiled sheepishly.

"It was beautiful. Amazing. I-I could see everything. I could feel and smell absolutely everything!"

Gothi smiled, nodding her head.

 _Do you understand now child?_

He nodded. "Yes."

"What was that?"

 _That child, was Eolas*_ _3_ _, your connection you nature, to mother earth, to Jörð*_ _4_ _._

Hiccup nodded once again, feeling in awe of everything that had happened.

 _Do you have anything you would like to tell me child?_

* * *

Máni* – The moon god. Although in this story Máni is a woman, a goddess, as I've always viewed the moon as a motherly woman like mother earth.  
*2 – From Wolfblood 'The Call of The Wild'  
Jörð*3 – The goddess of earth, mother earth.  
Eolas*4 – A wolfblood's connection to nature.

* * *

 **OOOHHH Cliffie! I couldn't help it. Does Hiccup tell her, or does he not? Well another chapter done and dusted. If you didn't already know, Wolfblood is an actual tv show. You can look it up if you like. Hoped you liked it! Till next chapter!**

 **-Hope!**

 **P.S. Don't forget to vote! Poll, PM, or review!**

 **-Next chapter, before the arena.**

 **-After Hiccup meets Toothless for the first time, in the cove.**

 **-After Hiccup defeats the Zippleback.**

 **-After Hiccup is caught by Astrid in town with Toothless**

 **Edited: 05/07/2018 – Changed point of view to third person.**


	5. Like Mother Like Son & Training Day:1

Wellll…. **It's been decided! And…. You'll find out! I don't have much to say other than, don't forget to hold back any suggestions, ideas and of course constructive criticism is always welcome, if it can help me improve my writing, I'll take whatever I can get! Any-hoo~ ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Do you have anything you would like to tell me child?_

Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. 'What do I say? I didn't want to lie, Gothi was practically my grandmother. She helped raise me, taught me almost everything I knew.'

"T-tell you w-what?" Hiccup stuttered, unsure of what to say.

She sighed, looking at the boy in front of her sadly.

 _You don't have to tell me child, but know that I see you as my grandchild._

Guilt crushed him on the inside. He had to tell her. He couldn't let her down. She'd understand. Right? He thought.

"I-I"

 _Take your time young one._

Hiccup sighed, steadying his heartbeat. He looked towards the ground. He couldn't bear look at Gothi.

"I went after the d-dragon last night." He admitted quietly

He took another deep breath, not having the courage to look at his surrogate grandmother.

"I found the dragon. It was tangled up in a bola. I was going to kill it but I couldn't. I looked at it and saw myself. It, _he_ was frightened, I couldn't do it Gothi, I let it go, cut it free. Wh-why couldn't I do it Gothi?"

His words rushed, he felt panicked. Emotional, he wanted to cry, he didn't understand.

'Why was I like this? Cursed? To always look around me and feel disappointment, knowing I'll never be like them. Knowing I'll always be a freak in their eyes. Useless. A burden.' Hiccup admitted in his mind, too scared to admit aloud.

The wolf-child peeked a glance through his hair long auburn hair, stealing a glance at Gothi. She was giving him a stern glance, worry filled her eyes, not anger, not betrayal. Sadness.

 _Child…_

She reached forward wrapped her arms, around the small child gently, pulling him to her chest.

'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.' He chanted in his head, but it was useless.

Hiccup sniffed, traitorous tears escaping his watery eyes as he clutched tightly onto Gothi's shirt.

'I missed my mum more than ever. Would she hold me like this if I was crying? Would she wrap me up in a warm hug when I was upset? Smile and hand me a bowl of chicken broth when I was sick?'

 _Your mother said the same thing to me when she was a child._

Hiccup sniffed, dragging a hand covered sleeve over his face, wiping the tears from his face.

"What?" The boy croaked.

 _Your mother couldn't kill dragons Hiccup. She said the very same words you spoke to me today. Each and every day you become more and more like your mother._

The cub smiled up at Gothi, warmth filing his heart. 'No one ever talked to me about my mother. No one, but Gothi. Every time I asked my father he would brush me off. 'She was a lovely woman, your mother'.'

'My mother couldn't kill dragons.' Realised the boy.

 _Valka, didn't believe in killing, she believed in peace, that everyone and deserved a chance. Even dragons. It was only when something threatened her family was that broken. She did everything for family._

A smile spread across his face. 'My mother was just like me. Just like me.'

"Dad won't talk about mum."

Gothi tisked, but said nothing.

 _Don't you have dragon training?_

Hiccup gasped, removing himself from Gothi, running towards the door. He was late.

"Thanks Gothi."

Hiccup heard her quiet laughter as he rushed out the door and down the ladder.

* * *

Hiccup pants as he reaches the 'kill ring', he slows to a brisk walk, lagging slowly behind the other recruits.

"Welcome to dragon training!" Bellows Gobber, as he opened the iron gate, the entrance of the circular stone arena, a short tunnel declining into the kill ring.

The teenage recruits, stroll casually into the arena, taking in the surroundings. scorched silhouettes of vikings thrown around are etched into the stone walls. The scent of blood impregnated into the arena.

"No turning back." Muttered Astrid, a fierce blond, who was determined to be a shield-maiden with a goal to avenge the death of her uncle and restore her tainted family honor.

"I hope I get some _serious_ burns" Announces Tuffnut, one half of the 'annoying prankster twins', a spear held in his right hand as her turns to his sister, strolling casually behind Astrid, taking in the sights.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Replies Ruffnut laughing, the other half of the 'annoying prankster twins'.

The twins left him alone for the most part, since he was considered 'Loki's spawn' and caused a lot of 'chaos', they saw no reason to interfere. 'Chaos' and 'Loki' where what the twins did. They often gave him 'pointers' for causing chaos, which was actually quite helpful, it allowed him to cause _less_ 'chaos' (not that he'd tell anyone _especially_ the twins). The twins were smart… when they needed to be.

"Yea, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding. Pain? Who doesn't like pain!"

The group turn, staring at the boy in disbelief.

"Who let him in? Hey H? You still using that mangle- thingy?" Asks Tuffnut bouncing on his feet in excitement

"Yea! We wanna use it for… you know… that secret thing." Replies his sister, punching him in the arm sending him into Snotlout, who shoves him back.

Hiccup rolls his eyes. "Sorry guys, it got destroyed. How did you know about that anyway?"

The twins look to each other before turning away whistling, feigning innocence.

Gobber takes the chance to interrupt coming up beside Hiccup standing in front of the entrance way. Gesturing wildly to the teens.

"Right! Well let's get started then! The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

Astrid cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow at the elder viking, swing her axe threateningly over her shoulder.

"Er and girls. His or her..."

Astrid nods in satisfaction, a slight smirk appearing on her face.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?" Laughs Snotlout. Hiccup's bully of a cousin. Snotlout liked to be in charge, to be the strongest, so he bullied everyone (besides from Astrid. That was a no-go unless one wanted to lose their heads) to make him feel strong.

The twins snicked, Fishlegs laughed nervously sending a nervous look towards his friend.

"Don't worry Hiccup! You're small and weak looking." Comforts Gobber, slinging an arm around Hiccup's shoulder.

"That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane, you know and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Surely it would be the other way around. 'Sick' and 'insane' is easier to catch."

Gobber laughed nervously, slapping the chief's son on the back, almost sending the teen to the ground.

"Right-o. Line up you lot!"

The teens line up in the middle of the arena, facing the massive enforced iron doors in front of them, dragons slamming roughly into the doors.

Gobber walks towards the five massive reinforced metal doors caging the dragons.

"Behind these doors are just a _few_ of the many species you will eventually learn to fight."

Fishlegs squeals excitedly, sending his friend an ecstatic grin.

"Calm down Fishlegs." Murmurs Hiccup.

Fishlegs takes a deep breath, slowly calming down, nodding his head towards his wolf friend.

"The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed eight, armour sixteen." Mutters Fishlegs.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth, Times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack Eight, Venom Twelve."

Gobber sends Fishlegs a befuddled look, pausing in his dramatic speech, his arm outstretched towards the forth cage. Fishlegs sends the man an innocent smile in return.

"And… the Gronkle."

"Jaw strength eight."

Gobber chuckles quietly to himself. Snotlout jumps back from the line, sending the experienced viking a slightly fearful glance.

Pulling the nearby lever, raising the beam, crossing the doors.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" Blurted Snotlout.

Gobber sends an irritable towards the supposed 'fearless' boy.

"Now, why would I do that? I believe in learning on the job!"

Gobber nods his head towards his apprentice in recognition.

The dragon rams into the doors causing them to slam open, the dragon flies out disoriented, before shaking it's head out of confusion. The teens scatter around the arena,

slipping on the slightly dew covered ground of the early morning.

The dragon slams into the far wall, dropping to the ground, seeing rocks, the dragon lunges for the food.

"Today is all about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Yells Gobber from his place near the Gronkle cage.

"A doctor!" Yells Snotlout, hysterical.

"Plus five speed?" Asks Fishlegs, shrugging his shoulders.

Hiccup stares at Fishlegs incredulity, from his crouched position.

Fishlegs send a sheepish look in reply.

"A Shield!" Astrid yells and Hiccup mutters in unison.

Gobber nods his head.

"Correct! Shields, go!"

The recruits rush forward, dodging the clumsy, charging of the dragon, grabbing the nearest shields, scatted across the ground and along the walls.

"Our most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, _always_ take the shield." Hiccup lifts the nearest one on the ground, heaving it awkwardly against his body, before gaining a stern grip.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stand surrounded dozen shields, unconcerned with the raging dragon amidst them. They both glance towards the only shield with a skull. They both rush forward and grab it.

"Get your grubby hands of my shield!"

"Grubby!? Oh come on, there are like a million shields!"

"Yea? Well, take that one! It has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Ruffnut sends her brother a perplexed look, gaining a better grip on the shield and tugging it out of her twin's hands, she bashes it across her brother's head.

"Oops. Now it has blood on it."

The Gronkle, takes the chance to fire at the twins in their distraction, hitting the shield, between them sending them flailing to the ground.

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut, you idiots are out."

"What?"

"Huh?"

The Gronkle spies another pile of rock on the far corner and swerves to eat them.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it, it throws off a dragon's aim."

Rearranging their hold on their weapons, the teens start bashing the metal on their shields to create noise, as the dragons comes to face them once more. Hiccup's vision blurs slightly, ears ringling form the sound before becoming steady once more. The boy cringes slightly, deciding he'd talk to Gothi later about it.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots, besides from the Night Fury of course. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?"

"No! Six!" Corrects Fishlegs, pausing and raising his shield in the air in celebration.

"Correct Fishlegs, that's one for each of you!"

"I really don't think my parents would-" stammered Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, yer out!"

Fishlegs takes his chance to run out of the arena and into the tunnel.

"Hiccup..." Gobber warns, spying the wolf-child hiding behind his shield and a pieces of scrap timber and metal.

"What? I just ducked so I wouldn't get hit. Honestly! It's like you want me to get hit or something!"

Gobber rolls his eyes, but waves his hand in dismissal.

Astrid bounces on her feet, eyes narrowed observing the dragon, crouching ready to dodge.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out." Suggests Snotlout, ignoring his surroundings.

The girl cartwheels away from the dragon.

"You look like you work out-" Continues Snotlout before being getting blasted onto his back.

"Snotlout, get outta here!"

Rolling to a stop besides Hiccup, he nods to the girl, acknowledging her presence, not once taking his eyes of the approaching dragon. The dragon races forward, both teens roll away. A blast knocks Hiccup off balance, throwing his shield away. Jumping away from the approaching dragon, who had it's eyes set on the boy. Hiccup groans rolling his eyes, running to the other side of the stone arena.

"Oh come on!"

Hiccup stills allowing the dragon to focus. The dragon narrows it's eyes, charging forward once again. Hiccup calculates his time, before diving into a roll, skidding slightly across the ground. The dragon, unable to change course, slams into the wall. Distracted, Gobber hooks it's mouth, swinging it into it's cage, pulling the lever closed.

"And that's six, go back ta bed ya overgrown sausage" States Gobber, brushing his hands off, walking towards the teens, once the dragon was put away, before looking towards the teens who were once again standing in a line.

"you'll get your chance, don't you worry"

"Remember, a dragon will always, always go for the kill." Gobber stares sternly at Hiccup, who's slouched over, trying to catch his breath, his arms resting on his thighs.

* * *

 **Finished and Updated: 27/01/2019**


	6. Dragon Stares and Discoveries

**Just a short authors note this time, remember constructive criticism is always welcome I love improving my work, I've edited some of the other chapters, including last chapter so check out the other chapter/s, that's all really, onto this chapter!**

* * *

After running out of the arena, Hiccup immediately ran (human speed) to Gothi, he wanted, no needed answers.

 _Back already child?_

Gothi's amusement showing clearly on her face as she turned to look at the boy from where she was reading a book, a new one from Trader Johann when he just visited.

Hiccup huffed. "Glad you want to see me".

Gothi smiled, shaking her head slightly, gently patting the spot next to her on the bench, gesturing for him to sit.

"What you reading?" Asks Hiccup, sitting down next to the elder.

Gothi raises an eyebrow towards the boy.

Hiccup coughs slightly looking away before correcting himself in his poshest voice. "What are you reading, if you don't mind me asking my elder?"

Gothi rolls her eyes but the amusement in them betraying her real thoughts.

 _If you must know, dear child I am reading a book on different healing methods. I bought a bunch of new books from Johann, they're stacked over there on that desk as I have not sorted them yet._

Gothi pointed to the desk positioned against one of the walls, diagonal to the current occupied bench, cluttered with an assortment of books, trinkets, supplies and a couple of unlit candles.

 _When you next see that dragon of yours, do you mind getting a bowl full of saliva, it is rumoured to have unmatched healing proprieties._

Hiccup gave his surrogate grandmother a disgruntled look, gaining a lifted eyebrow in reply.

 _So you weren't going to go and work out why that dragon spared you?_

Hiccup shifted, unsure of what to do. Gothi paused, lowering the book to look her grandson in the eye.

 _Take the list on the desk, the equipment is mostly in your satchel already, the rest near it, the three books beside it are yours to take along with the ink and charcoal._

Hiccup blinked

 _Well get on with it!_

Hiccup jumped up hugging Gothi quickly before rushing to grab the supplies, stuffing the rest of the items into his satchel, before running through door.

Gothi chuckles smiling serenely to her self, before going back to her reading.

* * *

Hiccup trances through the forest, spreading out his senses, to find the ingredients needed.

Woof! Woof!

Luna and Convel emerge from the trees running over to their friend excitedly.

"Hey guys! I can't play now, I'm collecting stuff for Gothi, but your welcome to come along."

Convel huffs in disappointment, trotting around Hiccup.

"You know if you both help me find what I need, the quicker I can play.

The pair seem to consider it before both agreeing, rushing around to gather their animal friends to find everything.

Hiccup looks up at the old owl in the tree above, giving her a perplexed look.

"I haven't told them anything yet!"

The owl hoots in amusement.

"Can you help me Minerva?"

Minerva the wise old owl thinks for a moment before flying down to land on the wolf-child's shoulder nodding her agreement.

The group had found most the flora and fauna they needed and had said good bye to most of their animal friends when they stumbled upon the remnants of the previous day's disaster.

Hiccup walked forward, taking in the surroundings he neglected to do yesterday, mainly spying open forest, with a few large moss covered rocks and broken trunks lying on the ground.

Kneeling down, Hiccup picked up one of the stones of the broken bola.

"So… Why didn't you?"

Luna walked up the her human kin, sniffing the stone in curiosity, before looking up at him.

"I don't know either girl."

Convel barks from up ahead, pointing out a very well hidden path.

Hiccup drops the broken bola and the pair walk towards the Convel and the entrance tunnel, hidden between two massive rocks.

The trio enter the tunnel dodging the sticks and rocks littering the path, before spotting the hidden cove.

"It's like a… tropical… sink hole." Mutters Hiccup looking around.

Convel hums is confusion.

"Well, we found this ten years too late"

Luna chuffs in agreement.

The three wolves look around the area, a large pool of water in the centre of the cover, surrounded by lush green grass, a number of large boulders occupy the ground, a large over grown tree takes the centre, it's roots hanging over the edge of the cove, trailing to the ground. A waterfall is heard off to the right, although unseen.

Convel nudges Hiccup's leg with his nose, gesturing to the four black disc like objects on the ground. Squatting down, Hiccup collects them up holding them in his hands.

"Dragon scales."

Hiccup pauses, Luna and Convel growl low, smelling the being near.

The dragon launches up, making the three jump back in fright, as the dragon tries to get a grip on the rocks to the right just above the entrance, slipping the dragon then grips the ground at the entrance of the tunnel, screeching at the three growling wolves before slipping once again and gliding across the pond to land unstable on the grass near the massive tree.

The trio jump down on the rock ledge below the entrance, crouching to watch the dragon as it gains it's stability and launches of the ground again before falling to the ground once more, below the trio.

Hiccup pulls out his note book and charcoal pencil, flicking through the pages filled with information on dragons and their sketches from when Hiccup had observed them, along with random drawings and more information on things like scenery, myths, his own designs (like the mangler),plants, animals, healing and other things he wanted to put in his notebook.

Hiccup quickly sketches the outline of the dragon before adding more details.

The dragon tries launching once again, before giving up and shooting the ground in annoyance.

Luna scrapes the left tail fin of Hiccup's drawing, with her paw, smudging the drawing.

The Night Fury, leaps into the air once more, following the outside of the pond, before hitting the ground and skidding to a stop.

The dark dragon spies fish jumping in the shallow water, it rushes into the water to catch it, but fails to catch one.

Corven walks forward, studying the beast, rushing back when it send stone crumbling down the side.

Corven whimpers slouching back towards the stone wall hiding behind his two friends.

The dragon perks up, narrowing his eyes at the trio on the ledge, Corven pokes his head out from behind Hiccup, the three staring right back at the dragon.

* * *

Hiccup hugs good bye to his fellow wolves at the edge of the forest, waving to Minerva in the trees behind, as he runs to the great hall, thunder booming in the sky, as it drizzles with rain.

Hiccup runs up the steps, hearing Gobber talking to the other recruits inside, as he pushes the large wooden doors open to the Great Hall.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Asks Gobber as they sit at one of the tables inside, eating dinner.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

The others groan rolling their eyes. Gobber raises and eyebrow as Hiccup approaches the table.

Ruffnut huffs. "Yea. We noticed, totally."

"She's right you know, you have to be tough on yourselves or you're gonna get someone, possibly yourself killed."

The other recruits at the table shift uncomfortably.

"Did you see what Hiccup did? He got the dragon in the right spot, before rolling away at the right moment."

"Yea, and?" Snotlout asks, picking up his chicken drumstick and taking a bite.

Gobber slams his hand against the table, startling everyone. "And?! He did it right unlike you, he used his brains, to calculate and defeat that dragon while you, well what were you doing, huh?"

Snotlout slouches forward in his seat, looking down, playing awkwardly with the food on his plate.

"You were flirting! You could've gotten someone killed!"

"But I didn't!" Protested the angst teen, trying to glare up at his trainer.

"You could've very well killed someone, you were lucky that is was someone who had the brains to get out of the situation!"

Gobber glared back harshly, making the teen flinch. Gobber nods, satisfied.

Hiccup grabs a plate of chicken, walking past his cousin who glares at the boy childishly, daring him to sit near.

The wolf-child rolls his eyes grabbing the cup of water near, and sits down at the table beside them.

"Now, you need to live and breathe this stuff."

Gobber pulls out a large book, one, if not the only book that the vikings ever read. He swipes his cup-hand across the table, flinging off anything that was in the way, before throwing down the book.

Fishlegs winces, at the treatment of the book.

"The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

The Twins and Snotlout roll their eyes.

"originally written by Bork the Bold, it holds sacred information about dragons, that our enemies would dream of having."

The disastrous Trio, perk up at the sound of enemies wanting it. Thunder rumbles in the background, shaking the hall as the drizzle turned into a down pour.

"Right-io, no attacks tonight, study up."

Gobber turns around, and casually walks out into the storm.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, read?" Asks Tuffnut horrified, dropping the dagger he had been trying to stand up the whole time.

"While we're alive?!" Adds Ruffnut, sharing the horrified look with her brother.

"Yea, why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Reasons Snotlout, finally picking up his food again.

Astrid gives the boy a befuddled look.

Fishlegs bounces up and down in his excitement. "Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..."

The teens stare at the excited boy unimpressed.

"Ya know, There waaaaaas a chance I was going to read that..." Announces Tuffnut, raising his hand up to cut the other boy of.

"But now..." Finishes his twin.

Snotlout stands up, throwing his chicken bone on his plate. "You know what, what about you guys read the book, and I'll just go kill the stuff.

The twins stand up and follow him while Fishlegs and Astrid lag behind.

"Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees..." Fishlegs begins, before fading off, and coughing in embarrassment.

"Either of you reading?" Asks hiccup, walking over to the other table.

"Read it before we started, don't see the point now." Shrugs Astrid before she walks off, sending one last nod to the two left.

The trio were once close friends, best friends, but since Astrid's uncle 'Fearless Finn Hofferson' was killed by a dragon, she pushed them both away to train, and regain her family's honour. Although she never hung out with them she still respected the pair, Fishlegs wasn't a good fighter but he was extremely smart, and knew practically everything about dragons, making him a valuable resource.

Hiccup on the other hand, could fight, even though he generally stayed out of things, making him seem 'weak' when he wasn't, both Fishlegs and Astid knew this, but kept this to them selves as both knew he didn't like the attention, like Fishlegs, Hiccup was also extremely smart, and she knew batter than to push them both away.

It also helped that Hiccup made the axe that Astrid used, him with supervision from Gobber, forged the axe for Astrid's tenth birthday.

"Sure, don't see why not." Agrees Fishlegs moving to sit beside his friend.

"So, have you seen Gothi? Does she have any new books? Is she going to teach us anything new? Does she have any new plants? Animals?" Questions Fishlegs.

"Slow down 'legs, she's got new books, and I don't know anything else, I'll let you know when I see her next."

Fishlegs, due to his love of books, botany, healing and his friendship with Hiccup, began being tutored by Gothi as well, although he was only learning botany and healing, along with reading any new book he was allowed to. The pair often came together, as they were the only two who were interested in the same things and loved books, aside from a rare few, every other viking, just wanted to bash kill stuff.

Fishlegs visited Gothi two times a week for tutoring, throughout the rest of the week it was up to him to self-study and chat with Hiccup. Hiccup on the other had had lessons four times a week and often visited and helped out whenever he could.

"Seen or observed anything new?"

The pair also loved dragons, not killing them, but observing them, trying to work everything about them.

"I picked a lot of scales up while in the forest, and I found a few fangs."

"really?"

Hiccup pulled his satchel over his head and placed the bag on the table, pulling out the stuff he had found, including scales, fangs, plants and a few pieces of random animal parts, like hair or hide. He also grabbed his notebook.

Fishlegs immediately opened the 'Dragon Manual' and pulled out his own notebook or 'Journal' and a charcoal pencil.

"Dragon classifications, Strike Class, Fear Class, and Mystery Class."

Hiccup holds up a pitch black scale.

"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

"There aren't any black Thunderdrums"

The pair shake their head looking at the picture of the Thunderdrum, not a Thunderdrum.

"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

Fishlegs turns the page, both agreeing that it's not a Timberjack.

"Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous."

The brainiacs share a look, not a Scauldron. Thunder rumbles outside, lightning illuminating the doors and windows, startling the pair, who both blush and chuckle nervously before going back to their work.

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

Hiccup shakes his head. Not a Changewing. The duo flick through the pages.

"Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight..."

The dragonologists grimace at each other, so much killing.

Hiccup turns the page of the manual

"Night Fury." Announces Hiccup.

"Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." Reads Fishlegs.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Yells Fishlegs. "It's not here!"

Hiccup flicks through his notebook finding the picture of the dragon he drew earlier and throws it on the page. Fishleg's eyes widen, the pair share a look.

* * *

 **DONE! Woooo! I haven't got anything to say… well besides from it being longer than normal, but that was because it was either going to be too long or too short so, I decided to go with long, that's it really so… Till next time.**

 **-Hope!**


	7. Disastrous Training

**New Chapter! So… if anyone was reading when I was thoroughly mucking up my story last chapter, sorry about that. I was trying to edit and was constantly getting things mixed up, not to mention I've just started using a different package, so I should be fine now! Please don't forget to Review, tell me your thoughts on this chapter (or the story), I also love constructive criticism! Any-hoo onto Chapter 7.**

* * *

"You found a Night Fury scale, where'd you find it?" Asked Fishlegs, as him and Hiccup sat eating breakfast at the Haddock house.

After the duo had found which dragon the scale had belonged to the previous night, they had immediately packed up and silently promised to meet up the next morning.

"I found this really cool cove, I should show you some time." Admitted Hiccup, Taking a spoonful of his steaming fish stew.

The pair had spent the morning chatting away about other finds they had made, Gothi's teachings and a few other subjects before getting to the main point. The black dragon scale.

Fishlegs nodded his head humming, swirling his spoon around his bowl instead of eating.

"So the dragon is stuck in this cove? We could possibly study the dragon for the manual. Imagine what they'd say about us!"

The beefy boy was practically jumping up and down in his seat in excitement, making the objects on the wooden table they were seated at to buzz and shake.

Hiccup hesitated. "I mean..."

Fishlegs' expression wavered, his excitement draining away. "You don't want to study this dragon? You've been after this Night Fury since you were 6!"

Hiccup turned away staring dejectedly at the dying embers of the hearth nearby.

The wolf—boy sighed. "I do! Of course I do 'legs, I… I just don't really want to be responsible for... it's death."

Fishlegs gave his friend a bewildered look, his eyebrows raising in surprise. "You _don't_ want to kill it?"

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably in his seat, standing up from the table and leaning on the wall nearby, his hands coming up to rub his face in exasperation.

"It's… it's complicated."

Fishlegs stared blankly at his friend signing. "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow, when you've figured out how this is going to go and what you want to do. We've got training now anyway."

Hiccup grimaced, but sighed in relief. "Thanks 'legs, you're the best."

Fishlegs just nodded, standing up from the table and walking towards the door, leaving a half-eaten bowl of stew on the table. Hiccup turned and slumped down on this chair at the table, his head banging against the table as he bemoaned his fate, hearing the door close softly behind he retreating friend's back.

* * *

"Right-io everyone, in!" Bellows Gobber as he ushers the recruits into the arena for the second day, it's interior layered out into a maze of movable walls made from wood with stone pillars.

"Hey Gobber, the dragon manual has nothing on Night Furies." Remarks Fishlegs nervously, holding his war hammer and shield close to his chest.

A loud squawk is heard from above as a deadly nadder fires at it's nearest target; Hiccup. The boy jumps away as he senses the blast, hearing it hitting the wall behind him.

"Today is about attack!" Lectures Gobber, leaning against the horizontal circular metal poles creating part of the dome of the roof, casually picking at his teeth with his good hand, watching lazily as the teens scurry around the maze, trying to escape the fire of the dragon below.

"Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter, don't get caught!" Continues Gobber.

"Is there another book that has information on Night Furies?" Asks Fishlegs, breathlessly as he runs up to the blacksmith, before spotting the dragon staring at him, and runs away screaming.

The dragon squawks, tilting it's head as it lifts it's tail, before spreading it's spikes and throwing them at the young viking.

"You know I'm beginning to question your teaching methods!" Screams Fishlegs as he looses his balance and crashes into one of the walls, before quickly gaining his balance and running away.

"I did that years ago!" Shouts Hiccup from another part of the maze, as he dodges one of the other teens running past.

"Oh, did ya really?" Asks Gobber, raising an eyebrow before continuing on with his monologue. "Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike, if you've read the dragon manual, as you were suppose to! You'd probably already where this is."

Hiccup sensed the dragon behind him as he continued to run hoping to find a place to pause where he could fully connect to nature and use Eolas to his advantage.

The twins oblivious to the dragon chasing Hiccup, turned a corner and almost ran straight into it, Ruffnut seeing the dragon first managed to just hold her twin back from crashing into it.

"Don't you ever bathe?" Whispers Ruffnut in disgust as she gets a whiff her twins disgusting odour.

"Why would I do that?" Asks Tuffnut in confusion. "That's beside the whole point!"

"Ew!"

"Yea! Well if you don't like it you can get your own Thor damned blind spot!"

"Well how 'bout I give you one!" Yells Ruffnut Shoving her brother away from her, hitting him with her shield.

Tuffnut takes the chance to turn around and hit her back, the pair trading blows ignoring the irritated dragon in front of them.

The deadly nadder takes its chance to attack, spewing fire at the pair hitting one of the twin's shields throwing them backwards. The pair stagger up and hurry off in another direction.

Gobber sighs rolling his eyes. "Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Absolutely not! Get your heads in the game!"

Gobber chuckles to himself as he watches the teens run by, Fishlegs pauses to look up at his mentor.

"I don't suppose you'd know how to sneak up on a Night Fury?"

The mentor sighs, rubbing his face in irritation. "No one's ever met one before and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there boy!"

Hiccup lags behind Fishlegs, crouching down to place his fingers in the shallow dirt of the arena floor. The wolf-child takes a deep breath spreading his senses out, connecting to nature. The boy sighed in relief as he could suddenly see, hear and smell everything.

"Yea, I know, I know but hypothetically!" Argues Fishlegs.

Hiccup runs past the boy, spotting Snotlout and Astrid squatting behind their shields, he crouches beside his cousin mimicking him. The chief's son tenses sensing the dragon approaching the trio from around the corner.

Astrid peaks around the corner of a maze edge startling at how close the dragon was, gesturing to the other two boys, she rolls with her shield in front of the dragon's blind spot, the dragon not able to see the girl as she rolled past the passageway continuing on the path.

The two boys behind her mimic her roll perfectly, successfully getting past the dragon. Fishlegs seeing the three roll past tries to copy, but due to his build, falls flat on his back. Hiccup seeing his friend's distress pulls the boy up and drags him along the path, past the other two vikings, no one noticing their peers bought of inhumane strength.

The dragon, angered at the teenagers escapes, jumps on top of the maze walls, searching for it's prey, spotting two teens near by, it jumps into a lane way blocking the way for the pair to pass.

"Don't worry babe, I'll take care of this!" Declares Snotlout, shoving Astrid out of the way from where she had her axe raised to attack, and throws his own weapon.

"Excuse me!" Yells Astrid, fury plainly written across her face.

Snotlout's bludgeon misses, hitting the wall beside the dragon, the dragon squawks, at it as if laughing and mocking the idiot in front of it.

Astrid glares at the boy, indignation radiating off her being. The viking woman takes off running, ignoring the brash viking as she tries to get away from the dragon (and the boy).

Snotlout shifts nervously taking off running behind her as the dragon fires at him. "Th-the sun was in my eyes, Astrid! W-what did you want me to do huh? Block out the sun? I could do that, but I obviously don't have time for that right now!"

The dragon annoyed at the idiot viking, ignores him as it chases after the warrior girl feeling a sort of kindred spirit from her.

Rushing around a corner the dragon, not able to see the wall in front of it, slams right into it sending it crashing down into the others, creating a domino-like affect of walls falling. Ignoring the falling walls, the dragon chases the girl, launching onto the walls sending each wall toppling over behind it.

"They probably take the daytime off, probably being night creatures. You know sorta like a cat. Has anyone ever _seen_ one of those things napping?!" Proclaims Fishlegs, as he walks back up to Gobber nervously. Gobber looks up at the sky, with a 'why me?' expression, sending Hiccup a vexed look, like it was his fault.

Hiccup sensing the destruction heading his way, grabs Fishlegs as he runs past, rolling his eyes as he felt Gobber's criticising gaze piercing his back.

The twins run past, shoving Snotlout to the ground in their rush, following their peers around a corner of the maze.

"Snotlout!" Shouts Astrid, as she leaps from the wall she had jumped on, trying to escape the pursuing dragon and landing on top of the struggling boy, her axe getting stuck in Snotlout's shield.

"Oooooh Love on the battlefield" Sings Tuffnut, spying the pair from behind a fallen maze-wall.

Ruffnut punches brother sending him face first into the ground. "She would never! She could do soooo much better, you know some one with a... little brains." Nudging her brother suggestively as he stood up.

"Oooooh" Agreed Tuffnut, sharing a smirk with his sister.

"I didn't know you were like this." Voiced Snotlout.

The twins winced, shrinking back slightly. Astrid growled kicking him in the chest as she untangled herself from the Jorgenson boy, yanking Snotlout's shield form his arm, she sees the dragon approach, she turnes and slams the shield stuck to her axe into the Nadder's face, sending it scurrying off in pain and defeat.

The twins bolt over to the other teens, leaping over the broken maze walls littering the ground as the see the fury radiating off the viking woman.

"Well done Astrid." Congratulates Gobber, as he hurries off to catch the rouge dragon, cowardly trying to get away from the enraged viking.

Astrid turns and punches the now standing viking in the face. "Do you think this is some kind of game? Huh." Her voice deadly calm. "That this is some kind of joke, that you can just play around and be stupid! You better figure out what side you're on, and fast! This war is about to become ours to fight and you're about to get someone killed."

Gobber nods his head in agreement as he walks back to the teens, dodging the broken and fallen maze pieces in his way.

"Off you go you lot."

Gobber waves them all off, grabbing Snotlout by the ear and dragging him off for a talk.

* * *

 **Gothi, Toothless and Fishlegs next chapter! I've made things hard for myself but oh well, a challenge! Should Fishlegs join Hiccup in his dragon discovery and journey?**

 **Some asked how Gothi knew about Toothless, well she knows everything, you can't hide anything from her, and she seems to know more about anything than anyone else. Maybe she can see the future? I don't know, I guess we'll find out.**

 **See yas next time!**

 **-Hope**


End file.
